Conventionally, in a train control device, when a ground base station that serves as a communication partner to an on-vehicle base station is switched at the boundary between ground base stations, a ground control device detects that a train has passed a reservation start point and starts to reserve a communication channel of the next ground based station (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 mentioned below).